


【横仓】凌晨四点

by Akesa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akesa/pseuds/Akesa
Summary: 踩着双桶月的尾巴（现实向OOC个人妄想和个人观点都在里面了（第一次搞现实向写不出心里的黑绿(





	【横仓】凌晨四点

**Author's Note:**

> 踩着双桶月的尾巴（  
> 现实向  
> OOC
> 
> 个人妄想和个人观点都在里面了（
> 
> 第一次搞现实向  
> 写不出心里的黑绿(

横山身上穿着单薄的睡衣，脸上染上红晕，随意地靠在沙发上，桌上还摆着红酒，等待着门铃声的响起。

接着便听到门铃声，横山慢悠悠地站起，往玄关迈去。

打开门一看，果不其然他等待的人就站在那里。穿着黑色的连帽衣，黑色的帽子遮住他上半边脸，惯用的白色口罩早已收起，左耳戴着爱用的耳钉，对方抬起右手的袋子，仰起脸问他:“不让我进来么？”浅色的瞳孔倒把他眼中调笑的意味暴露无遗。

一进玄关，大仓就看到他心心念念的招财猫，傻傻地坐在门口，招呼客人似的，他不由得咧开嘴一笑:“你什么时候补这个招财猫礼物给我?”空着的手抓住招财猫，起码手感还是不错，对得起它的价格。

横山无奈，“你想要自己去买，又不是没钱。”近两年他都没给大仓送生日礼物，主要是不知道给他买些什么，一般有想要的东西他会自己去买。

大仓把帽子挂衣架上，从便利店买来的下酒零嘴放在桌上，揉了揉自己乱糟糟的发型，“那我先洗澡了?”横山坐回老位置，嗯一声应了他。

“一起吗？”大仓发誓他问这个只是单纯地提问。不含任何意味。

没想到横山抬头撇了他一眼，黑色眼眶遮住他神色，低沉地反问了他一句:“在浴室里?”

一瞬间就懂了他的意思的大仓立马回道:“不是。”于是他走向浴室，横山早已贴心地把他的换洗衣物放在那里。

横山抿着红酒，电视上播放着深夜的番组，然而主持人刺耳的笑声传递不到横山的脑中。他还在回想刚才在店里那几个认真年轻的孩子追问着一些关于舞台的问题。坐在另一旁的大仓身边也围着几个孩子，先是夸着大仓很潮流，再一群一起闹着要大仓给旧衣服他们，大仓在他们中间笑着说着些什么，喝酒的速度倒是丝毫不减慢，保持一定的频率。

等到快散场的时候，大仓往他这个方向看了过来，横山捕捉到他的视线回望过去，大仓顿时露出傻笑，他那时还怀疑大仓是不是完全喝醉了。可等到大仓把大部分jr送上出租车后，靠了过来，又爽朗一笑，趁没人看，握了他的手，小声说:“等下我过去你那边。”横山回握捏了一下对方作为回答，便立马松开。看来是没完全醉了。

大仓卷着一身浴袍出来，毛巾搭在毛发上，带着湿润温热的气息向横山走来。他坐到横山旁边，肩并着肩，温暖的气息立马从接触的地方流到横山的左胸膛。“看什么呢？”

横山原本在飞飘的意识被抓回来，抿了下嘴，“没什么。”大仓本来已经喝了不少酒，他也没打算彻底醉了，便也没碰桌上的透明的玻璃杯。往横山的方向靠得更近一点，双手随意放在膝盖上，靠在他肩膀上，“最近很忙吧。”

的确最近横山毕竟忙，有舞台的工作，还有日常的番组杂志。进店里的时候带着显而易见的疲倦和生人勿近的气场，等坐下喝了酒后红晕爬上脸，才勉强遮盖住几分苍白肤色掩饰不住的倦态。还有刚进门时，可能是因为刚泡了澡和喝了些酒，减压了不少，整个人气色好了许多。

“有点。”横山转向大仓。闻着和他一样的沐浴露香味，横山心痒痒的，伸手抚上大仓的脸庞。大仓像被他温润如玉的手烫了一下一般抖了抖，便顺从地蹭了蹭他的手，主动地吻上了横山。

“骨折好了吗？”横山摸上他的耳钉。

“好多了。”大仓也转向横山，身上宽松的浴袍也因此散开了一点，露出了白晢肉感的大腿肉，让人看了就想摸一把。

“回房?”横山笑了笑，吻了吻大仓的眉间，嘴唇掠过散乱的刘海。

“好。”大仓抬起双手环住对方的脖子。

 

大仓盯着天花板跳跃的光不停地在喘气，窗户折射进来的光明明灭灭，耳边隐约传来车的响声。天，他简直快乐得要命。

横山掐住他的腰，不停地动作。腰比上剧时期，肉了一点，按进去才摸到他的骨头。“那么快就又胖了?”横山也就那么一问，无意寻求他的答案。他还记得几个星期前大仓瘦得脸颊都凹了下去，只觉得他减得太夸张。现在倒是刚刚好，宽肩细腰大长腿，肉感恰到好处。

大仓误以为对方在嘲笑他，不由得瞪了他一眼，只不过水光潋滟，哪里有威胁力。反正他就是不像横山那样能一直健身保持身材，对美食没抵抗力。

横山也没理对方的反应，手转移到大腿上，轻轻地抚摸着他的大腿。大仓不由得叫了出声，整个人酥酥麻麻的，又痒又挠人，想逃却又想让对方更加用力的触碰他。他快受不了横山那种色情的手法，从大腿根划到膝盖窝，再在掐了几把他的大腿肉，就不停地画圈。横山像一个耐心极好的猎人，不断重复的以上的步骤，冷静地等待他的猎物渴求更多更多。大仓流出了生理盐水，眼角晕上了红，漂亮得不可思议。可惜内心的想法不是那么美丽，他只想一脚把在他身上作恶的男人踹开。

“……快点……别闹了……”大仓抓住他厚实的肩膀，拉扯下他的脖子，让双方更直接地对视，用被抓住的左脚轻踢了一下对方。

横山轻笑出声，大仓甚至能看到他那可爱的小虎牙。他还是没舍得立马放下他手中的玩具，重重地揉了了好几次。大仓觉得他的大腿肯定红了。

结果还是加快了速度，大仓被刺激得留下更多眼泪。横山听着大仓断断续续地喊着他的名字，像用舌尖抵住了糖的小朋友隐藏着吃糖的事实小声闹着别扭，还是低下头尝了尝小朋友嘴里是不是真的含了糖。不过小朋友一点都不乖，没尝到舌尖的甜味，倒是尝到轻微的烟味苦涩。

 

大仓迷糊地睁开眼时，横山早已收拾好。垃圾桶里躺着几个打了结的安全套，床头柜也放了两瓶矿泉水，助眠的香氛早已点燃，加湿器也开启了。躺在身旁的男人，闭上了双眼，像个沉睡的大孩子一般。大仓伸手喝了口水，原本还打算出去抽根烟，但鉴于身旁这个容易惊醒的男人，他还是没有去。他缩回被窝感受温暖，脑子里倒是充斥着明天的安排。

此时他认为早已入睡的男人，碰了碰他的手臂，闭着眼温柔地说:“睡吧。”大仓听话地闭上了眼。脑海中一闪而过的墙壁上快指向四点整的时钟。他们酣然入睡。

未来ナドドウデモイイノヨ。

 

END


End file.
